Friend
by Mis'essGrayson
Summary: Right there in front of him was Starfire, one of the most powerful superheroines the world could have, and one of the kindest girls he has ever met. "It's always a pleasure to see you," he replied with a smile. "And please, call me Clark; you make me feel old when you call me Mr. Kent."


**Friend**

* * *

He took off his glasses as he leaned against the wall, watching the new sunset starting to form in the distant.

He liked it up there. It was away from all the craziness of downstairs and it let him think without distractions. And of, course; he loved the little shot of energy the sun gave him at that time of the day. He lost his view for a few seconds among the tops of the dozen of skyscrapers and let out a silent sight.

His city, the big and mighty Metropolis. It was a really nice place to live. The citizens were very friendly, the environment wasn't as polluted as other cities and the crime rate was one of the lowest in the whole country. Well, that wasn't a surprise with him watching over it. I mean, who would stand against the Man of Steel and expect to win. There were only a few potentially dangerous villains out there and, even if he had any trouble, he always had someone watching his back.

And there was Lois, too.

Yeah, life was good.

"Oh, I am sorry. I did not know there was someone already here," a tiny and embarrassed voice said behind of him. That surprised him. Was he so distracted he didn't notice somebody came up there too?

"Don´t worry, there´s enough space for..." he turned to see who was accompanying him. He couldn't finish the sentences. "Well, I didn´t expect you."

Right there in front of him was Starfire, one of the most powerful superheroines the world could have, and one of the kindest girls he has ever met.

"Oh, Mr. Kent. Hi, I did not expect you, too," she said.

"It's always a pleasure to see you," he replied with a smile. "And please, call me Clark; you make me feel old when you call me Mr. Kent."

"Mr. Wayne says the same thing, but it feels a little… awkward," she was already next to him and Clark gave her a small kiss on her cheek. Then he took a look at her. She was in civies; blue jeans, a white top covered with a black hoodie –which was too big to be hers- , and a pair of sketchers.

"Then I'll ask you to please try. We're friends after all."

"I will try… Clark."

"Good. Now if you don't mind, what are you doing in Metropolis? The Titans didn´t tell me you were coming."

"It was not planned, I must say. But I am not here as Starfire, though." That explained the change of clothes.

"Really? Then what brings you here?"

"A photoshoot," she said taking off the hoodie and leaning against the wall just as Clark did. "They called me yesterday and I could not refuse. Dick is accompanying me."

"That's cool. I'll make sure to buy all the magazines from the bookstore," he said putting his glasses inside his pocket.

He knew the Titan was a model, a part time hobby she discovered a few months ago. It was ok. She used her alter ego –and kind of true name- Kory Anders, when she was working, and nothing bad had happened. He also was aware that the Boy Wonder didn't like the idea at first, saying it was too risky, and he was completely opposed. But Starfire was intelligent, and she knew exactly what to do to change his leader's mind. It took Cyborg less than an hour to construct the hologram ring Starfire asked, a surprisingly short time if you count the three hours he used the first time to build his own rings when he was sent undercover to investigate the HIVE. What Starfire didn't know was that Cyborg was as anxious as her to see Robin's reaction to the ring. Oh, what a surprise the little bird was about to receive.

"I don´t see any differences," Robin said when Starfire presented the team how she looked with the new accessory, and he was right. There was no difference. Except from her eyes, now normal human green ones, and eyebrows, she was the same. Same hair, same tan, same everything. There was no difference.

Almost no difference.

"I thought you were more perceptive than that," she said resting her hands on her hips.

"Star, if this is a joke…" his mouth couldn't continue to what he was about to say when his eyes finally found the real difference, and suddenly all his blood left his veins to accumulate in his cheeks.

There, on her right hipbone was a tattoo less than an inch size, the Chinese symbol for love. Half of the tattoo was covered by her skirt, leaving the other half up to Robin's imagination.

Oh, dear God.

"Cool!" Beast Boy said "Very smart, Star. With that nobody would ever think of you as Starfire. Do you have another one?"

"No, Beast Boy; It will be only this one. At least for now," she answered with a smirk, not taking her eyes from her boyfriend. She was enjoying it, so much.

It still made Clark laugh. Poor Dick, he couldn't do anything to win that battle.

"Did I do something funny?" Starfire asked a little confused at Clark's smile.

"Oh no, Starfire, I just remembered something funny," he answered her. "How are things in the Tower?"

"There have been a couple of difficulties, but nothing bad."

"Tell me."

"Well, we have received some alerts of strange ships traveling near Earth."

"J'onn told me about that. He feared they were…" he stopped talking, for he knew what it meant for Starfire.

"Psion ships, I know," she said, her gaze focused in the sunset.

An awkward silence stretched between them.

He touched her shoulder gently. "Hal and John are already working on it and ready to act anytime, you don't have to worry. You're safe here." A soft, sincere smile marked his face.

She smiled him back.

"Thank you."

"Changing the subject, where are you staying? If you need a place you and Dick can stay with me and Lois."

"Do not worry, we are staying at Palace Hotel, but I do not share with Dick that we are not paying for our stay."

Again, Clark had to contain a laugh. He clearly knew that his friend, eccentric billionaire Bruce Wayne –as he called himself – wouldn't permit his son or her to pay for their stay, mainly because he owned the _Royal Palace_ franchise.

"It doesn't surprise me. You though Bruce would let you pay? And in his hotel?"

She smirked too.

"And about this photoshoot, where is it?"

"It is at the City Park, tomorrow at 8 o'clock."

"Can I visit you?"

"Of course, but what about your work?"

"I can request an interview for you. Problem solved."

"Oh, please. I will be most thankful. My manager is asking me to do an interview with another reporter, but I am a little nervous about it," she didn't even try to hide her worried expression. And Clark knew well why.

Being a young girl in one of the biggest cities wasn't easy. But being a young alien girl, who didn't know anything about Earth or its customs and was still struggling to be a "normal" girl was harder. He understands her partially, because, after all, he grew with human parents, and lived in a human home. He studied in a human school and was surrounded by humans all the time. He grew as a human, but learnt to be a Kryptonian.

Starfire grew as a Tamaranian, but was learning to be a human.

And there were some things she was still afraid of, like talking to strange people. The first time she had an interview as Kory Anders, Don Beckett –the dumbass interviewer from Gotham Gazette –was so cruel with her, spitting sarcastic remarks of her innocence and lack of knowledge of some things. She locked her in her room the rest of the day, telling her friends she was just tired. It didn't take Robin so long to follow her and hear her sobs from the other side of the door.

Needless to say Beckett was fired the next day.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure the Daily Planet sends me or Lois to interview you."

"Thank you."

A beep from Starfire's pocket caught their attention.

She took her cellphone and answered the call. "Hello?" with his super earing, Clark identified the deep and slightly worried voice of the leader of the Titans replying to her.

"I went for a walk, do not worry," she said.

"Well, I met a friend today," she explained again, now with a smile printed on her lips and looking at Clark conspiratorially.

"Don't worry, I'm not a crazy fanboy or ex-boyfriend," he shouted loudly enough.

A big "what" came through the speaker.

"Wait, I will put you on speaker phone," Starfire mumbled.

After a few seconds the voice of Dick Grayson was heard. "Star, what's going on?

"Hey, Boy Wonder, who would Starfire visit here in Metropolis?"

A short silence passed before Robin talked again.

"_Clark? Man, you scared me, don't do that again_," he admitted, which caused both alien heroes to burst into laughter.

"I would've paid anything to see the look on your face."

"Haha, very funny," Dick replied a little bit, just a little bit, angry.

"But it was funny, darling," Starfire said still giggling.

"_Ok, enough. Star, remember to not come so late."_

"Allowed me to escort her to your hotel," exclaimed the older man.

"_You sure_?" Robin asked.

"Of course, let her stay here a little more and Superman himself will guard her safely to her destination." Clark's voice was so gentlemanly and polite Starfire though for a few seconds she was in presence of some prince charming she saw in one of those fantasy movies she loved to watch.

But he was better.

He was Superman.

"_Well… if there's no problem I guess."_

"Cheer up, Dick. It's not like I'm going to elope with her or something."

"_Clark!_"

He laughed again. "Sorry, Dick, but it's too much fun to tease you."

"_Ok, ok. So see you later, Star. Bye Clark_,"

"Farewell, honey!" Starfire said and then the Boy Wonder hung up.

She put her cellphone in her pocket and enjoyed the last sunrays that remained in the sky.

"Well, let's go inside. Lois will be happy to see you," Clark said while standing up and offering his hand to Starfire

"Oh, I have not seen her in a long time," she stated, and accepted the kind hand of her friend.

"Maybe tomorrow at night we could invite you, Dick and Bruce to dinner, if you guys have time."

"Of course! That would be must wonderful!"

"Alright! And maybe I can teach Boy Wonder some cute pet names for you."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Finally I finished this one. As one of my many headcanons, it's a sample of Starfire and Clark's good friendship and how well they team up to tease Dick. Did you like it? You didn't? Leave a review and let me know.


End file.
